yandere__simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Tapes
Tapes are a function in Yandere Simulator. They are used to tell lore through audio during gameplay. Tapes can be found hidden in certain locations, such as at school, at the Aishi House, at Saikou Corp, and more. There are several categories, each with about 10 tapes within them. Some tapes are not assigned to a category of their own, and are instead sorted under miscellaneous. Although they do not have much of an impact story-wise, the discovery of certain tapes can lead to ending variants. Basement Tapes The Basement Tapes are told from a third-person perspective. They detail the period of time in which Ryoba Aishi is caring for Ayano's Father, who she has recently kidnapped. Ryoba mentions a lot of contradictory information, and when this is called out by Ayano's Father, the tapes begin to get progressively more and more garbled. Ryoba occasionally speaks in a deep, monotonous voice, contrary to her usual upbeat one. It is believed these tapes were placed by Xela Ahman to establish the world of the game. Mysterious Tapes The Mysterious tapes are narrated by The Journalist talking about his past. The tapes are detailing the time when Ryoba was in high school. Headmaster's Tapes The Headmaster's Tapes were recorded over a period of 28 years by Kocho Shuyona detailing his career as the headmaster of Akademi High School. Several excerpts of the tapes are extremely distorted, or masked in static, and nearly impossible to understand. One of the tapes is entirely just a garbled mess of audio - however, this audio file can be visualized as a spectrogram, which will reveal a picture of Xela Ahman. Saikou Model S-1.0 Tapes The Saikou Model S-1.0 Tapes are recorded from the perspectives of several scientists at Saikou Corp working on creating Slamby. The final tape is recorded by Slamby himself, and foreshadows the events of the game. Slamby's Tapes Slamby's Tapes can be found in Slamby's Closet. They do not contain any important lore information, and are mostly just recordings that Slamby does when he is bored. Some of the tapes reveal things about him, like his favorite food, which is bathwater and toast. Miscellaneous Tapes Several tapes do not belong to a category, and can instead be found organized under Miscellaneous. Mai's Tape Mai's Tape is a tape that was recorded by Mai Waifu. It is mostly rambling about Xela Ahman, whom she considers the great lord. It can be found in the Children of Xela's club room. Follower's Tape The Follower's tape can be found in the Children of Xela's club room after the 5th week. What the tape is about depends on Ayano's actions throughout the game. It is, however, always narrated by Mai Waifu, and is always about Ayano herself. Dad's Tape Dad's Tape can be found in Ayano's Parent's closet in a shoe box. It is narrated by Ayano's Father. Keiko's Tape Keiko's Tape is a tape recorded by a 10-year-old girl named Keiko. Info-Chan requests that Ayano find this tape and bring it to her, though she specifically tells her not to listen to it, under threat of terminating their agreement. However, listening to it will cause no ill effects on gameplay. Osana's Tape Osana's Tape is a tape recorded by Osana Najimi. While it was recorded the week before the game, It can only be found after the first week. Under very specific circumstances, Osana may drop this tape while walking to class. Ayano may return this tape after Osana drops it, although she may listen to the tape first. Jake 'n' Bake's Tape Jake 'n' Bake's Tape is a tape detailing the life of Jake 'n' Bake, a man aspiring to be the world's best Guitar Hero player. It is recorded in the style of a documentary. Category:Tapes Category:Collectibles Category:Game Mechanics